Guiche De Gramont
Guiche Is a Dark-Mage in the kingdom of Fiore, and also the Guild Master of the Oración Seis guild. Appearance Guiche is a middle-height male in his early twenties with an average build. Not much sets him apart from the average individual with exception of his long almond-brown hair which compliments his honey-brown eyes. Guiche supports a very intellectual look with the aid of the black gale-force reading glasses he is always seen wearing. His common attire consists of a black leather jacket with a white shirt along with black bottoms and boots, but this is constantly changing. Despite this, almost all of the time, he carries a sleek katana blade in a white sheath strapped onto his waist. Personality he has deeper hidden intentions behind his He remains a mystery to most. Most see a somewhat-obvious fake smile on his face, so it isn't hard to figure out he has deeper hidden intentions behind his false emotions.Guiche has a very intimidating personality due to the manner he speaks to others, always either making smart rhetorical remarks or sarcastic comments, and alwats speaking down to those who he sees lesser than himself, which means most people. The young Guild Master can also be very snobby at times. Ever since he was young, he only valued the finest things in life, especially food, and that has followed him up untill today, causing him to be extremely stingy when it comes to food. When relaxing, or sometimes even in a stressful situation, Guiche can be seen with a wine or champagne glass in his hand, yet no matter how much he drinks, he rarely becomes intoxicated. Synopsis Coming Soon. History Guiche De Gramont IV was born into an extremely wealthy family in the kingdom of Bosco, located just East of Fiore, 9 months after his older btother, Alfonze De Gramont. They were catered to day and night by the family servant and spoiled rotten. Guiche was what people would classify as a bookworm. He could always be found either reading or writing. Because of this he began to get more intrested in the different kinds of magics, Dark Ecriture in particular.. By age 16, their father had become terminally ill, meaning it was time to choose the next head to the family, the one who would inherit the family manor, and the one who would be in charge of the family wealth. Things were going in Guiche's favor. He was the child who never gave any trouble, the golden child, the promising one. Guiche knew that he would most likely end up with the familly wealth, and so did Alfonze. Alfonze did not like this at all. Being the jealous person he was, Alfonze devised a plan. He wouldn't stand to see his younger brother stand above him in the family. There was a scream in the middle of the night. Guiche rushed across the courtyard towards the source of the sound. On the ground, was a body, the body of his mother. The guards soon came rushing to the scene, to find Guiche sitting in a pool of his mother's blood. Once his father found out about this,he was immediately banished and cast out of their household. In the end, Alfonze's plan worked, and he took over the family, leaving Guiche with nothing. Having nowhere to go, Guiche began to travel. He soon passed the border and crossed into the Kingdom of fiore. With his upkept appearance, theives and robbers constantly attempted to steal from him, even though he had nothing. Guiche used his magic to fend them off for quite some time. Little did he know, he was being watched. A strange and mysterious male named Uriel liked what he saw, and ended up convincing guiche to come and join his guild, Grimiore Heart. Time passed and as Guiche grew, so did his abilities. He took a great liking to the members of the guild, but once he heard word on what their ultimate goal was and how they planned on obtaining it, his mindset completely went in another direction. Guiche left the Guild and began to think of a solution himself. He knew it was wrong, but attempting to stop an entire guild by himself was only a plan for an idiot. That's when he came up with his own brilliant idea. Guiche sought out the long almost-forgotten guild Oracion Sies, and joined up with them, gaining in rank over time before finally taking his plan into action. He chalanged the Guild Master for his position, and with his own sneaky tactics, managed to take over and become the new Guild Master before casting out the old one, banishing him from the guild to remake it as his own as he came one step closer to creating his own perfect magical world. He was satisfied, but not completely. After many years passed, Guiche set out back to his homeland, the kingdom of Bosco, where he returned to his home, and confronted his brother, Alfonze. Angered with what had happened years ago, Guiche used his newfound abilities and mercilessly took his brother's life, taking his rightful place as the head of the family, but the only reason for this was to use the familie's abundance of money to found his new Guild. He set up a base of operations in Oak Town, located in Fiore, and still had a large amount of money left over. After taking over and reforming Oracion Seis with brute Force, Guiche had set out on a journey to complete objectives towards his plan, however, his path was soon blocked by a girl who went by the name of Zoey Stark. A silly girl who he had encountered in a local pub, while he was resting from his journeys. She herself had drank too much, and ended up picking a fight with Guiche. However these efforts failed and Guiche over powered the young girl easily. Although, he was now rather intrigued by her power, and took her in, healing her wounds and telling her that she owes him a great deal. Despite Guiche's incredible cunning, a part of him was weary over the fact that he initially forced Zoey over to his side against her will, and therefore he kept a close eye on her, never fully trusting her, even though a sense of care developed over time. It wasn't long before a dragon slayer, Yi Yao, who turned out to be Zoey's sister was also discovered, becoming the second addition to Oracion Seis. Guiche welcomed her with open arms, of course his agenda however remains unclear Magic and Abilities Equipment Messenger Bag: ''' Relationships '''Cerberus: Trivia Type your information here. Quotes Category:Character Category:Characters